


The Will of Water

by CoolieFoolie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Child Death, Dubious Morality, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, Moral Dilemmas, Original Character(s), Self-Harm, blind loyalty to the village, slow character development
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 03:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21439390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolieFoolie/pseuds/CoolieFoolie
Summary: Kasumi the child soldier and the protector of something bigger than herself.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	The Will of Water

The sky was filled with dark gray clouds yet it wasn’t raining, the earth shook underneath me and a ringing persisted in my ears. I ran and checked each person that laid on the battlefield with a light bamboo box strapped to my back. “..Over here...” I ran to a man lying on the ground, he was bleeding profusely from a stab wound. He wore a leaf headband,  
Good, he’s not an enemy. “...Please, I must let my wife k-know my will..” He whispered, I threw the bamboo box off my back and took out the contents. “Can you write?” I asked he shook his head. “I can’t feel my arms...”, I placed a piece of paper on the bamboo box “I’ll write for you then.” With a brush wet with ink, I wrote his will for him and on a separate paper, listed his position on the battlefield and left to the next person. 

I went on and on, writing wills and letters and listing positions. I was trying to ignore the injured enemies that begged for water, medicine and even some begged me to write letters to their families. 

Another explosion shook the ground and a large fire erupted a mile south of me. Bringing even more black smoke into the sky.

“Please help!” I turned and saw a boy, maybe 9 years old, a year older than myself. I rushed over to him and knelt beside him, he was pinned on his back by large pieces of rock debris.  
“Are you in pain?” I asked, “No, I can’t feel my body at all.”  
His upper body seems fine, but he can’t feel his lower body, the rocks must’ve hurt his spine. “Please, I’m so thirsty...” I didn’t hesitate to bring my water container to his lips. He took a drink and turned his head away and pointed to the distance with tears gathering in his eyes. “Please, can you get me my bag? I dropped it and it was my brother’s bag...” He rubbed his eyes and sniffed, “And I want to have it with me.”, “What does it look like?” I asked. “It’s red and has a golden button that has a flower engraved on it and it was tied to my belt but it must’ve come loose when a ninja blew himself up.” 

I nodded and ran in the pointed direction, I carefully dodged some bodies on the ground.  
I better be careful of traps too. I looked around and saw explosion marks on the ground that lead to a small circle of bodies. I counted five bodies in the circle and the sixth being in the center of the circle.  
Must have been him. The boy’s bag laid only 20 feet away from the blast.  
The explosion disoriented him and he didn’t see the debris falling towards him. I carefully took the bag off the ground and looked to see if there were any traps connected to it. Some of the enemies they were fighting were known for leaving traps on their own soldiers’ dead bodies. I opened the boy’s bag, a bamboo water container, a basic medical kit, a well-used book, and a kunai.  
I followed my exact steps back to him. When he caught a glimpse of me, he wore a grateful smile. “Thank you so much. What’s your name?” His voice was regaining to a normal volume but still sounded tired. “Kasumi, my name is Kasumi. What’s yours and why are you here in the first place? I didn’t see a village headband on you or in your bag...” My voice got a little quiet at the end, I really shouldn’t have said that I looked through his bag. “You went through my bag?” He questioned me. “We’re in the middle of a war. Of course, I would look.” I remarked back at him, I know it’s wrong to not respect people’s privacy but most of that goes out the window during the war. “I just wanted to make sure you weren’t the enemy,” I explained. He paused and looked at me up and down. “You’re a kunoichi from the leaf village?” He asked me, I stayed standing next to him, I might as well wait for my sensei to come back.  
“No, not yet, I just training right now. My sensei said that if I wanted to be a ninja that I needed to know how to work on the battleground by myself.” I explained to him, “What are you doing on the battlefield? Every civilian who lived near here was told to evacuate to the Land of Wind?” I asked him. “Can I just have my bag, please?” He asked, seemingly angry? But I guess that’s how you should react to foreigner fighting on your land and telling you to leave your home in the process. I nodded my head and threw his bag to him, his bamboo water container accidentally fell out. “Oh, sorry!” I bent down to pick it up, a sliver of bamboo broke from it. “What’s that?” I asked out loud when I looked at the water container, a piece of paper was attached to the sliver. “It doesn’t matter! Just give it to me!” He yelled and tried to get out from the rubble, I ignored him and inspected the water container. I pulled the paper from the sliver. It was a detailed message of the Leaf Village’s strategies and a plan to defeat the Leaf Village. This kid is a spy for the enemy? “Please..” I turned to him, he was crying. “Please, your people will kill me... Please don’t tell anyone.” He begged a strange knot grew in my stomach seeing an older boy crying and begging. I looked down at the paper again. He was right, if I were to tell my sensei and other ANBU members... they would kill him. “I just wanted to help my nation and go home!” He pleaded again, I couldn’t face him and kept my eyes on the paper. “I’m.....” I couldn’t finish the sentence, I couldn’t even apologize for what I was about to do. I started running toward the north of the battlefield to find my sensei. “PLEASE DON’T! THEY’LL KILL ME!” He shouted, his begging started to fade away the farther I ran. 

End Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fics! I’ll try to update as quick as I can.


End file.
